


A butterfly never forgets its wings

by lifereallysucks



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Identity Reveal, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifereallysucks/pseuds/lifereallysucks
Summary: What if Mari and Adrien remembered oblivio?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I’m so original🤪 but I wrote it a bit ago, and decided to post it now!

The miraculous cure didn’t take away Chat Noir’s and Ladybug’s memories. If anything, it reinforced their identities into their heads. Needless to say, both of them were freaking out.

“OH MY GOD TIKKI!!!!! CHAT NOIR IS ADRIEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!HOW DID I NOT SEE IT BEFORE-“  
“Mari calm down” Tikki sighed.  
“WITH THE HAIR AND THE-“  
“Marinette”  
“THATS WHY HE WAS NEVER-“  
“Marinette!”  
“ AND THE EYES!!!OH MY-“  
“MARINETTE” Tikki screeched. Her holder could overreact sometimes, especially when it came to Adrien. She didn’t understand how Mari didn’t know before? Tikki had known the second she smelled camembert in Mrs. Bustie’s classroom. Plagg really was a pig.  
“Sorry Tikki, I got a little crazy there.”  
“It’s ok, it’s getting late, that was a long Akuma. You should get to bed and think about this in the morning.”  
“I don’t know how I would do this without you.” Marinette sighed as she crawled into bed. She stared up at the sky she could see through the trap door to her balcony. Tomorrow was going to be a really long day.  
.

Marinette woke up to a loud beeping in her ear. As she sat up and stretched,she realized she slept in yesterday's clothes. ‘Damn it!’ She almost forgot what had happened the previous day, until, she saw Adrien of course.Then everything came flooding back to her and her realizations of last night. She felt a sharp pang when she looked into his eyes. The pain was so harsh that she clutched her head as she fell of her chair. 

“ Marinette!” Yelled Alya and Adrien simultaneously. Adrien was any her side in an instant but when he got close to her, he had the same reaction and fell to the floor in front of her. They both blacked out. 

Adrien woke up first, he was next to Marinette and they were booth in the nurse’s office in separate beds. He looked over at her and smiled. ‘I finally found you.’ Were his thoughts as he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. At they disturbance, she woke up to see Adrien ‘Adrien!!’ Smiling over at her. Her kitty was smiling at her. Just as she was about to speak, Alya barged through the door and ran to Mari. 

“Are you ok!?!?!?!? Are you still hurt!?!?!?what dot you need?? Water?? Ice?? Or-“”

“Alya!!!!!” Marinette yelled.

“I’m fine, just have a bit of a headache.” Marinette reassured her friend. She looked over at Adrien and they shared a silent agreement. ‘We’ll talk about this later.’  
When the nurse said it was ok to leave, school was over so the two of them just grabbed their bags and left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for updating late, had u math test to study for. Hope you enjoy!

As the four were walking out of the school, Chloe spotted Adrien.

“Adrikins!!! Get away from that Maritrash, she got you hurt! Come home to the hotel with me, you’ll be safe with me.” She said as she held onto Adrien’s arm with a vice grip. Marinette was about to retort when Adrien Spoke up.

“ Knock it off Chloé. Marinette is my friend and would never hurt me on purpose. And I’ll have you know, I feel quite safe with her.” As he said the last part, he slipped his hand into Marinette’s. They used Chloé’s surprise to run across the road to Mari’s house. They went around the to the side and Adrien open the door and bowed with a flourish for his lady. This made her giggle as she curtsied and walked through the doorway to the back of the shop.

“Maman! I’m home!” Marinette yelled out. In a few seconds Sabine came out covered in flour. She wa surprised to see that her daughter had come home with a friend, and a little smile came on her face. She remembered him from the gaming competition and how much her daughter took a liking for him. She hoped they were a couple by now, if not, she would lose it.

“ Hey sweetie, how was school? I see you brought a boy over.” Sabine smirked as the two of them immediately blushed and dropped the other’s hand.

“ Well, it wasn’t so great. Adrien and I both had extremely bad headaches and passed out for the rest of the day. I asked him to come over so we could review what we missed, Alya lended us her notes to do so.” Sabine was proud of her daughter for speaking coherently in front of her crush, but was very worried just the same.

“ You both passed out? Are you ok now? Adrien dear should you go home to let your father know of this?” Sabine asked as she flitted about, checking each of the teen’s temperatures examining their faces and getting the two of them water. 

“Maman we’re fine, really. Can we go do our work now?” Marinette said as she had already started to pull Adrien to the stairs.

“Yes go ahead dear, just let me know if you need anything!” Sabine called to them as they were walking up the stairs. When the trapdoor to Mari’s room was almost closed, she chuckled and said, “Use protection!”

“MAMAN!” Marinette yelled as she shut the trapdoor. When it was just the two of them Malone again the awkwardness came rushing back in waves that could rival a tsunami. Neither of them would look the other in the eye for a solid 5 minutes. Adrien huffed and scooted closer to her on the chaise lounge they were sharing. When Mari heard the fabric rustl, she looked up into Adrien”s eyes. His beautiful green eyes. Oh they were brighter than emeralds. 

When Adrien decided to speak, it caught her of guard. “ I can’t believe you jumped into a t-Rex’s mouth.” When she finally processed what he had said, she stated him on the arm.

“ Really? That’s what stuck out to you from all of this?? Not only did I find oput the identity of my kind, cocky best friend was none other than the boy I’ve had a crush on for a whole year. That sweet, caring, kind hearted, boy was my partner?! And-“ she would have continued er rant if not for the tears running down Adrien”s face. 

Adrien was stunned, to say the least. This girl that was the light of his life cared so much for him. There was more love in what she just said than his father had ever showed for him. She enveloped him in a warm hug as he cried happy tears into her shoulder. After a minute, he pulled back. “Thank you.” He said smiling with his eyes still glassy.

“ I was just telling the truth.” Marinette said.

“Soooo, you like me?” The Cheshire grin was back in place and Marinette almost wished right then and there that they haven’t found out right then and there. Almost. But she didn’t say anything and pointedly looked away from him. “ would it make you feel better if I said in like you too?” He said sheepishly. Marinette fell off the chair.

“Mari! Are you ok?”

“You like me?”

“I definitely do purrincess.”

After the double confession, they cuddled for a while and just talked. Having someone to talk to about all of the superhero stuff was really helpful. In the middle of another one of Adrien’s cat puns, his phone rang. “Sorry, I have to take this.” He said when he saw it was Natalie calling. He was in deep shit. 

“Yes Natalie?”

“I’m with a friend at her house doing homework”

“I’m fluent in chinese, why do I still need to take lessons?”

“I will be home soon,m I promise. I’m already on my way home. Ok, bye.” He said as he hung up.  
“You have to go already?”

“Yeah, sorry about that bugaboo. I’ll see you tomorrow at school.”

“Ok, bye!” Adrien gave her a quick peck on the cheek and left. 

 

 

Later that night Adrien kept tossing and turning, and finally got up and decided to get a drink of water. As he was walking to the kitchen, he heard two voices coming from his father’s study. He assumed it to be his father and Natalie, but what he saw shocked him. The silhouette of his father was to a little floating creature. The creature said, “What shall your next Akuma bed master?”

“I don’t know Nuroo, but I know this next one is going to be very strong, I can feel it already.” Adrien was dumbfounded. His father was Hawkmoth? But how? Water long forgotten, he walked back into his room, completely emotionless. He called for his transformation and jumped to Marinette’s balcony. Thankfully , her house was only a few blocks from his. 

Once he got over there, he tapped on her skylight. She had still b even sewing when he knocked so she easily let him in. He wordlessly slipped inside and called his transformation off. He said the most painful thng he had ever had to say. “My father is Hawkmoth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I’m going to continue this and I have some other ideas bouncing around in my head I’m going to try outs after this one.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry but the fic won’t be continuing. Anyone is welcome to continue it, just let me know so I can read it😊. My mental health has been so bad and this is what’s best for me. Sorry to disappoint anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
